


For Fucking Sure

by elle_nic



Category: Big Little Lies (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, a lot of swearing, a metric fuck tonne in fact, because its celeste i mean-, but it kinda backfires, fiction&femslashevent, renata sticking up for her girlfriend, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_nic/pseuds/elle_nic
Summary: Renata slows down, she lowers her voice. She also makes tea.





	For Fucking Sure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kerrykins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerrykins/gifts).

> :)))

Renata was profane, Celeste already knew. She swore, never around the children if she could help it, but often and loudly and usually unprompted. Now was not one of those times, however.

“No, how _fucking_ dare you!? If you ever pull some shit like that, I’ll bust your fucking kneecaps!”

“Renata,” Celeste said, placing her hand on the tensed arm, the other on the small of the taller blonde’s back. “It’s alright. It’s alright,” she coaxed. It wasn’t alright, but Renata was protective of her and would honestly bust someone’s kneecaps if Celeste would let her. She wouldn’t let her.

“Did you not fucking hear him? I oughtta break his fucking nose,” Renata replied, snarl spitting acid and eyes crackling with malintent.

“Renata,” Celeste pleaded. Renata immediately stiffened and turned to her, looking at her intensely, scrutinising her expression and letting her lips settle into a thin line and nodding once before turning back to the man who had thought hitting on Celeste meant calling her “a sexy little slut”. Celeste shuddered at the slimy voice, wanting nothing but to be home with Renata in bed and away from the night they were living.

“Talk to her like that again and I _will_ fuck you up, you shit stain. Got it?”

The sharp finger poking into the man’s chest must have needled into his heart by the pale face looking up at her. He nodded once dumbly which Renata was, thankfully, satisfied with. She turned to Celeste to wrap a gentle arm around her before leading them out of the bar with a grace and power that Celeste once had but didn’t anymore. That was okay, she thought, more than happy to let Renata, who loved her and picked fights for her, have the lead. Gordon had never let her lead without making her feel guilty, and Celeste had never felt leashed to Renata the way she had to Perry.

“Fucking asshole,” Renata muttered as they slipped into their car to head home. Celeste was quiet as she put on her seatbelt and placed her hands in her lap, looking out the window at the Monterey night as it zipped by. Renata drove fast for half the drive home before realising the tension in Celeste’s shoulders, the vacancy of her glance and the grinding of her jaw. She slowed and placed an open palm on Celeste’s tensed thigh, thumb stroking in apology. Celeste breathed once and leaned back into her seat.

When they pulled up into the driveway they paused, both looking at the large house that Celeste hadn’t wanted to move out of. Renata fidgeted behind the steering wheel, searching for the right words to apologise but none came.

“Let’s go inside,” she said on a deep sigh, bone deep and sharp. Celeste said nothing but for the shutting of her door.

It was late but Renata knew Celeste wouldn’t be headed to bed just yet, so she moved to the kitchen and turned the kettle on, pulled out the herbal tea that Celeste liked most and set out to make a mug up. Just when the tea had finished steeping, Renata felt a hesitant, feather-light touch on her back.

“I made tea,” she said uselessly. Celeste hummed and stood still, waiting for Renata to do something.

“I’m sorry for yelling before,” Renata said quietly, moving away from Celeste and to the dining table, setting down the tea with a coaster and sitting herself. Celeste was delayed but moved to the seat next to her, dropping gracefully into the seat and blowing on the steaming tea. She took a sip.

“And for driving too fast,” Renata said after another silent moment. Celeste sipped again before putting the tea down.

“It’s alright,” Celeste murmured melodically. Renata looked to her and wanted to cry a little. Celeste who was so fucking easy-going and never kicked up a fuss. She was prim and poised and soft and angled and god fucking dammit, Renata never wanted to scare her like she did tonight.

“It’s not,” Renata insisted, placing her palm on Celeste’s thigh again, thumb stroking. _I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m-_

“It’s alright,” Celeste said again, forgoing the tea to place a hot hand on top of Renata’s, stroking her own thumb on her wrist.

“Okay,” Renata, conceded. “Okay.”

It wasn’t fucking okay, not even a fucking little bit. But Celeste knew herself, Renata reminded, and she had to trust her to know what she was feeling. One thing was for certain though, Renata vowed as Celeste finished her tea and they trotted up to bed, was she was never going to get a speeding ticket, or raise her voice or hear the grinding of anxious teeth ever again. She was going to be what Celeste needed, as a lover, as a friend. Celeste would be nothing but happy for the rest of her life.

That was for fucking sure.


End file.
